Kehilanganmu
by biaaulia
Summary: Serangan mendadak dari Desa Oto mengakibatkan jatuhnya korban jiwa bagi pihak Konoha...


A/N Fic pertama gue!!!! Akhirnya jadi juga bikin fic…. Anyway, silakan dibaca! Tapi abis itu review yah!!!

Disclaimer : Jelas-jelas Masashi Kishimoto….

**NejiTen Fic**

Di suatu hari yang cerah, muncul 4 orang ninja Konoha yang sedang menjalankan misi di Hutan _Shi no Mori_. Mereka adalah Team Gai….

"Neji, dimana mereka?" Seru Gai

"Kira-kira 15 m didepan kita, jumlahnya sekitar 20-30 orang." Kata Neji

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kunai melesat….

"Tenten, awas!!!" Teriak Lee

Crash!! Kunai tersebut mengenai targetnya, sang weapon mistress…

Dia terjatuh, memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah.

"Tenten, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Lee yang segera berlutut didepannya.

"Mereka datang!" Seru Neji memperingatkan

Dentingan suara kunai dan shuriken terdengar dimana-mana. Gai dan Lee segera melesat ke depan, memulai pertarungan. Sementara Neji berdiri memunggungi Tenten yang telah pingsan tak sadarkan diri….

…………

Tenten siuman. Dilihatnya sesosok pria yang sedang bertarung melindunginya. Neji telah sampai pada batasnya, cakranya telah terkuras habis, tubuhnya telah terluka dimana-mana. Tetapi dia tetap menyerang musuh-musuhnya dengan beringas. Hingga akhirnya musuh-musuh mereka telah habis, sebagian telah mati, sebagian lagi kabur. Neji berdiri seraya memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk kunai.

"Neji, kau tak apa-apa? Bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil bantuan." Ucap Lee yang bergegas kembali ke desanya, meminta bantuan.

Sementara itu, Gai sedang mengejar mereka yang kabur.

"Neji, bertahanlah! Bantuan akan segera datang!" Ucap Tenten, berlutut di sebelah Neji.

"..Lukamu….sudah tak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji. Setelah itu, dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, kemudian pingsan.

"Neji!!" Seru Tenten menangis. Darahnya membentuk genangan disekitar mereka.

……………

**Tenten's POV**

Dimana ini? Aku mulai terbangun dan merasakan gerakan-gerakan orang…

"Tenten, akhirnya kau siuman juga!"

Suara itu… Lee?

Aku mengerjap dan melihat dua orang laki-laki berdiri disamping tempat tidurku. Aku kaget melihat Neji. Tubuhnya penuh dengan perban. Sedangkan Lee nampak sehat-sehat saja.

"Neji, astaga! Kau tak apa-apa? Kau terluka dimana-mana!"

"Tenanglah, aku tak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan kau?" Dia balik bertanya kepadaku.

"Eh, sepertinya aku mendengar Gai-sensei memanggilku…" Lalu Lee menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian pergi…

Kesunyian yang panjang menyusul setelah Lee menutup pintu…

"…Eeehh…Neji, terima kasih sudah melindungiku tadi…" Ucapku gugup

"…Tenten.."

Aku keget mendengarnya menyebut namaku. Kutatap matanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegelisahan. Aku tersenyum.

"Neji? Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba dia mendekat. Semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya….aku dapat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh pipiku (hayooo…udah pada mikir ngeres yah???)

Aku terkejut. Pipiku memerah. Aku bisa merasakan panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Kulihat pipinya pun memerah. Dia benar-benar nampak lucu ketika pipinya memerah.

"Kata orang, bila kau tak bisa menyatakan sesuatu dengan kata-kata, nyatakan dengan tindakan (pernyataan dari mana tuh?)" Ucapnya. Pipinya memerah.

"Neji, aku..aku.." Duuhh…kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri! Oh ya!

Lalu aku mngecup pipi Neji.

Kulihat ia tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu….Tenten…maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sambil tersenyum lembut.

"…..Tentu saja…" Ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya.

**End POV**

…………….

2 tahun kemudian….

Suara pertarungan menggema di seluruh desa Konoha. Serbuan mendadak dari Otogakure telah menghancurkan hampir seluruh bangunan di Konoha. Semua Chuunin, Jonin, Sannin, dan Anbu bertarung melawan ninja-ninja Otogakure. Bahkan sang Hokage pun turun tangan. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan terlihat Neji yang sedang menghabisi lawan-lawannya. Disebelahnya terlihat Tenten tengah membantunya. Neji mulai kewalahan, cakranya sudah benar-benar habis. Dia nampak kelelahan, tubuhnya telah penuh dengan luka. Seorang ninja Oto berhasil melukai perutnya…

**Neji's POV**

Ukh…Sialan….Bagaimana bisa aku lengah? Aku bisa merasakan pandanganku mengabur. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan seseorang memanggilku. Suara itu…Tenten? Aku mulai kehilangan keseimbanganku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menyentuh tanah yang dingin. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu jatuh membasahiku. Airmata? Apakah milik Tenten? Apa dia menangis? Bagus, hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat adalah tangisannya. Dan aku melihatnya saat kurasa aku akan segera mati? Tuhan pasti membenciku. Aku memaksakan seulas senyum untuknya.

"…Ten…ten….Ja…ngan…mena…ngis….Kau….tahu….aku….ben…ci…meli…hatmu….mena…ngis…" Aku mendengar diriku sendiri mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut untuknya. Aku merasakan darahku mengalir deras dari luka-lukaku……

"Ten…ten….kau…ta…hu….a…ku….men…cin…tai….mu."

**End POV**

**Tenten's POV**

Aku menangis mendengarnya mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Kulihat matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menutup. Detak jantungnya semakin lemah. Sampai tiba-tiba….

"Neji!!!! Buka matamu!!! Kumohon!!! Kumohon….." Aku menangis. Aku dapat merasakan pipinya mendingin…..

**End POV**

……………

**Normal POV**

Suasana di desa Konoha nampak sangat muram. Awan-awan hitam memayungi desa itu, seakan ikut merasakan perasaan para penduduknya. Perlahan bau hujan mulai menyelimuti angkasa. Pemakaman besar-besaran sedang diadakan. Suara jerit tangis terdengar dimana-mana. Tenten termasuk salah satunya. Matanya bengkak dan pipinya basah oleh airmata. Teman-temannya nampak menghiburnya…

**Tenten's POV**

Hujan mulai turun. Ironis sekali, hujan di saat seperti ini. Seperti alam pun dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan semua orang. Giliranku untuk meletakkan bunga. Satu-persatu bunga yang kubawa kutaruh diatas makam-makam. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di makam_nya_. Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian aku berlutut di depan makamnya dan mulai menangis lagi.

**Neji Hyuuga**

**3 Juli 1990 - 11 November 2011**

Tulisan itu terukir di makam tersebut. Aku menguatkan diriku, kemudian meletakkan bunga, lalu bangkit berdiri. Aku dapat merasakan angin sepoi bertiup ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba mencegah airmataku mengalir kembali. Namun aku tahu, itu sia-sia. Aku dapat merasakan airmataku meleleh, membasahi pipiku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku berjalan menjauh dari makamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara bisikan seseorang….

"Tenten….aku mencintaimu…"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, walaupun airmata masih belum berhenti mengalir dari mataku.

"Aku tahu…..karena aku juga mencintaimu…"

…………………..

A/N Well? Bagaimana? Jelek yah? Maklum, masih baru. Kalau yang mau memberi kritik, saran, pujian, maupun hinaan, silahkan!!! Via review yah!!!


End file.
